


How Draco Ended Up At The Weasleys

by Phantomtale



Series: Draco at the Weasleys [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Everyone Is Alive, Fluff, M/M, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 08:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12700842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomtale/pseuds/Phantomtale
Summary: What it says on the tin





	How Draco Ended Up At The Weasleys

It started with Harry in Draco's wardrobe.

Draco wasn’t sure which enraged his father the most. The fact that Harry was naked. Or the fact that Harry was naked underneath the Malfoy's extremely priceless, antique velvet curtains he was currently utilising as a sarong

Harry, of course, fuelled Lucius’ rage by being a cocky little shit.  
"We’re not hurting anyone,” he said, his chin a stubborn jut. “It’s just filthy, hot sex between two consenting adults." eyelash flutter "You wouldn’t deny us our pleasure now, would you? Not after everything we’ve been through?”

It was a question designed to both insult and infuriate and it worked beautifully. 

Too beautifully. On Draco as well as Lucius.

Draco stomped out from behind the bedpost he’d been hiding behind and slapped Harry a blinder across the face. “How dare you talk about our love making that way! Filthy, hot sex! Is that all it is to you?” he hissed.

Harry’s eyes widened in shock and he shuffled forward, reaching out. Draco shuffled back. They must have looked quite a pair; Harry wrapped in patterned velvet, Draco in a flowery bedspread. But, alas nothing could be done about Narcissa's addiction to chintz.

“I’m sorry, baby,” Harry implored. “I wasn’t thinking. Of course it means more to me than that.” He smiled slyly and shuffled forward again, pulling Draco into his arms. “But it’s also filthy, hot,” he purred in Draco’s ear.

Draco could hear his father retching dramatically, but he was too busy licking Harry’s neck to care.

Of course, that caused Lucius to completely lose his shit and became a howling, spitting mass of rage. So Harry banished the wrathful Malfoy from the bedroom before he could do too much damage and then spent twenty minutes coaxing Draco out from his hiding place, under the bed, with little bits of chocolate and pumpkin juice. 

When they'd both calmed somewhat, Harry ravished Draco until he lost the hearing in his left ear. Then he ravished him again until it came back with a small pop. Which was a relief.

Then they accio'd Harry's broomstick and escaped through the window. It was very romantic.

~

And that was how Draco ended up at the Weasleys.

It wasn’t so bad, if he avoided the twins pranks, Ginny’s death glares and Molly’s attempts to feed him until he exploded.

He was loved and protected in a strange pack-like, bestial kind of way that involved arm punching and backslaps. Plus he got all the sex he wanted and Harry was a right kinky bugger.

His mother visited often and stayed until Molly got fed up of the insults and threw her out. And, just yesterday, he’d received an Owl from Lucius. It was a death threat, but it was signed ’Love Father’, and that was a start.

Fin~


End file.
